


of family reunions

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She visits every year. He never does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of family reunions

"Dear, you haven't visited your family in simply eons—surely if I must see them yearly, you might find it in your heart to come with me every now and then?"

"Darling, you know as well as I do how aggravating my siblings are!"

"And yet you leave me all alone with them for part of every year—this is quite as cruel and heartless as you are painted, my love; come with me this year?"


End file.
